charliespenguintalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rookie.doc
Sasquatch: WHAT'D I TELL YOU ALLS ABOUTZ COMIN' IN MAH CAVE??? *pulls out Thunder Blade* Cadence: Well, we're screwed. *drinks shampagne* Sasquatch: *presses button on Thunder Blade, causing it to light up* Rookie and Cadence teleport away using Rookie's spy phone, but accidentally leave Wingman behind. Sasquatch: *pushes a button on wall, dropping a net on Wingman, who struggles to escape. Sasquatch takes the Thunder Blade, and begins to bring it down towards Wingman* Wingman: D: Oh crud... Rookie and Cadence teleport to the Iceberg Cadence: *coughs* I think we left Wingman... or... something... *faints* Rookie: Oh no... I'll go back and get him! *presses button on spyphone to teleport back to cave but ends up in the middle of the blue teleportation void* What the?! A large mechanical claw appears out of nowhere and pulls Rookie into another portal Rookie: WOA- Wingman appears Wingman: SEASON 2 LIKE A BAWS Charlie (in background): Wingman, you're not in this scene. Wingman: What, I had to say something... *teleports away* Rookie finds himself in what looks like the apoctolyptic version of the Town Center as seen in the Future Party. Rookie: Wha...? Is this when Protobot attacks? *looks over and sees Protobot, dead and missing limbs on the ground* Oh, guess not. Penguin with Baseball Bat: *runs over and whacks Protobot* Man, that guy sucked. Rookie: *walks up to a penguin sitting outside the barista* Excuse me sir, do you know exactly where I am? Penguin: You're in 01000011 01001100 01010101 01000010 00100000 01010011 01001101 01010101 01001100 01001100 01000101 01011001, why? Rookie: ...Okay... um... do you know where I can find a guy named Gary 3000? Penguin: *gasps* Rookie: ...What? Penguin: You KNOW him?! Rookie: Uh, yeah, I work with him, why? Penguin: *shows badge* Rookie: *reads* Local LOL Enforcement? Penguin: Huh? *looks* Oh, wrong badge. *shows other badge, an officer badge* The other one is my part-time job. Rookie: Oh... okay. Penguin: Gary 3000 is a crimminal here. We were wrong to let him get away the first time. Rookie: Uh... Penguin: Not making the same mistake with you... *tazes* Rookie wakes up tied to a chair in a strange room full of lethal torture weapons Rookie: W-What's going on here?! Voice: Don't worry yourself, Rookie, it'll be over quicker. Rookie: Wait a minute... show yourself! A hooded figure steps out of the shadow. It chuckles to itself flips off its hood. Rookie: OH CRAP NOT YOU Pinkie Pie: IT'S TIME TO MAKE SOME CUPCAKES >:D Rookie: NOOOO *wakes up* Oh, phew. It was just a dream... where am I now? Rookie looks up to see an even bigger version of the colossal Sasquatch that destroyed Club Penguin with Scorn and the evil Wingmechs. Rookie: I don't get it, I don't even do drugs! Why am I of all people seeing this?! Sasquatch: HEE HEE HEE!!! Rookie: *backs up against a tree* Sasquatch: DEY DUN CALL MEH BIGFOOT FOR NOTHING *brings down foot towards Rookie* Rookie: AAAAAAHHHHH *wakes up* Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Rookie sees that he is in a large warehouse connected to a variety of gadgets and machinery. Digitized Voice: Hello, Rookie. Rookie: A scary robot overlord. Of course. Voice: You mean... you're not scared of me. Rookie: No. Voice: Not even a little teensy bit? Rookie: Not really. I know as soon as you go to do something to me I'm just gonna wake up in some other horrific nightmare. Voice: ...You're no fun, you know that? Reality slowly fades away around Rookie until he finds himself inside an interrogation chamber. Rookie: Crap... Interrogation Droid: *slams Rookie's head down on the table* Rookie: OW! What was that for?! Interrogation Droid: Character establization, duh. Alright, now tell me where your agent is. Rookie: Agent? I have no agent. I'm an agent. Interrogation Droid: Oh, would you look at that. The director of the Extra-Planetary Federation thinks it's 2007 again. Rookie: Seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about! Interrogation Droid: We all know that you're their leader! Rookie: I... I am? Interrogation Droid: Is he still alive?! Rookie: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, I don't even know who "he" is!! Interrogation Droid: Fine then. *grabs by shirt collar* WHERE'S RACHEL?! Rookie: ...Yeah, pretty sure this is just a dream... Interrogation Droid: *throws Rookie at a wall* Rookie: *half-heartedly* Ahhhhh. :| *hits wall for real* Oof! Guess not... Interrogation Droid: We can do this all night long if you want. You're not going anywhere until you tell me what I want to know. Rookie: *weak* And what do you want to know?! Interrogation Droid: *grabs by shit collar again* Tell me where Gary 3000 is and you won't get as hurt as you're going to be. Rookie: I... *cough* I don't know where Gary 3000 is, but I do know where just Gary is! Interrogation Droid: Hm... *scans* You're not from this world. Rookie: World? I thought this was the future...? Interrogation Droid: As far as my sensors are concerned, you're from another dimension. Assistant Droid: Heh heh, that's what she said... Interrogation Droid: *punches Assistant Droid away* Alright then, just tell me where your "Gary" is, *petty voice* and I'ww wet you gow. Rookie: You can't make me talk... Interrogation Droid: Very true. Fine then, I'll just do it the easy way. *scans Rookie's brain* Excellent. I'll be sure to send this to 01001100 01101111 01110010 01100100 00100000 01010011 01101101 01110101 01101100 01101100 01100101 01111001 at once. Rookie: ...YOU COULD'VE JUST SCANNED MY HEAD THE ENTIRE TIME INSTEAD OF HARSHLY ASSULTING MY BODY?! Interrogation Droid: Well, where's the fun in that? Assistant Droid: Heh, that's what she said. Interrogation Droid: *throws Assistant Droid off of a cliff* Rookie: *stands up, injured* W-What are you going to do to Gary? Interrogation Droid: Oh, my little... whatever, my sensors actually have no idea what your name really is... there's just so much you don't know, isn't there? If I told you everything you wanted to know I would have to kill you. But since I am feeling unusally generous today and frankly, you're not fun to play with since you don't scream as much... Assistant Droid: XD THAT'S WHAT SHE SAI- Interrogation Droid: *breaks Assisant Droid's neck* Sorry you had to see that. Anyways, like I was saying, since I am feeling unusally generous today, I'm going to send you home. But you better not let yourself get caught here again, or you're in for a world of hurt. Rookie: ...Y-You mean I haven't seen what a world of hurt is yet? Interrogation Droid: Believe me, you haven't even scratched the surface. *teleports Rookie back to his version of Club Penguin* Rookie flies through a portal once more. He realizes that his injuries are slowly starting to fade away. Rookie: What the... huh, that's odd... Rookie finally can see the end of the wormhole tunnel and flies through, landing in his world just after Wingman has defeated Scorn. Charlie: What the fudgsicle?! Aunt Arctic: It's Rookie! Rookie: *exhausted* Hey everyone, I'm back from my adventures in another dimensio- wait, what is ''my name?! ''SEASON 2 MOTHAFLUFFAHS!!! Thanks for reading everyone! I will start working on the next episode as soon as this one hits a grand total of 3 comments (each by a different person, and my own don't count)! --Charlie the Penguin: Don't just do something, stand there! 01:09, September 21, 2014 (UTC)